Wishes
by swtdreamzzzz
Summary: Inu yasha leaves Kagome all alone in their childhood life. Kagome is left heartbroken. She writes to him, but never receives an answer……… What happens when they finally meet again?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth  
  
Summary: Inu yasha leaves Kagome all alone in their childhood life. Kagome is left heartbroken. She writes to him, but never receives an answer......... What happens when they finally meet again?  
  
A/N: I really, really, really hope that you like this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Two six year-old children sat on the swings; a boy with long, silver-white hair, and a girl with long, raven-black hair. He stared at her beautiful, brown eyes, filled with tears shimmering against the bright sun, as she stared back into his golden eyes. He tried not to cry, he tried to stay strong and fought back his tears.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "When are you moving?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Next week," he answered, with no emotion.  
  
Her eyes widened. "That soon? I'm going to miss you so much, Inu yasha!" She jumped off her swing and threw her arms around her best friend. Slowly, Inu yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and said sadly, "I'm going to miss you, too."  
  
"Where are you going to move to?" Kagome asked a moment later, her voice muffled against his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, I think my mom will give your mom my new address when we find a house. I don't know what it is yet. I hope my mom doesn't even find a house," Inu yasha muttered, bitterly. Kagome gave him a strained smile.  
  
"Promise to write to me as much as you can okay?"  
  
Inu yasha hesitantly agreed. "I'm not much of a writer, but I'll do it."  
  
They promised each other they would try to write as often as they can, with the help of their parents.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I'm actually keeping a diary. I haven't had one for years, not since the first grade. Since I received one this year for my birthday, I decided to write down all the feelings I've been keeping inside of myself.  
  
Well, it's almost been 4 years, since the day Inu yasha left. I still can't really believe it, but he's really gone. I tried all the ways I could think of to communicate with him, but it's useless. I wrote to him continuously for years, but he never wrote back. I called him day after day, but just received a message that said there was no such number. The day he left keeps replaying in my mind. I keep watching, as Inu yasha hugged me one last time and left down the driveway next door to me.  
  
A family instantly claimed his house. They have a son named Takuya, about the same age as I am. He was the only person who got through me when I was in the state of depression. I like that family, but they aren't Inu yasha's family.  
  
Anyway, I'm entering middle school soon. I can't wait to tell you about............_

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It was really short, but it's only the prologue! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes  
  
Summary: Inu yasha leaves Kagome all alone in their childhood life. Kagome is left heartbroken. She writes to him, but never receives an answer... What happens when they finally meet again?  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the age of 15, Kagome had pretty much given up on Inu yasha. She went on with her life, but not one day without thinking about him. Sometimes, she was even angry with him. As she lay in bed every night, she would wondered, 'Where are you Inu yasha?' along with other questions like 'How do you look like?' and 'Why didn't you write back to me?'  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
"Another school year coming up," Ayumi said with a sigh. She played with her hair, twirling strands of curly hair around her fingers. "Only a couple more days of freedom left. But still, summer's a little boring." Kagome and her three best friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were out shopping on the bright, Sunday afternoon.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kagome agreed, "but it's not that bad."  
  
Ayumi scoffed, "Yea, that's because you have a boyfriend who calls you every day and constantly takes you out on dates."  
  
Hojo, Kagome thought, feeling a chill run through her body. It still felt weird for her, knowing that Hojo is now more than a friend. With light brown hair, many girls at Shikon High admired Hojo. He was smart, good- looking, someone every girl would dream of dating. Somehow, that wasn't enough for Kagome. Even though they were going out, Kagome's feelings toward him didn't change. She still thought of them as friends only. She thought of breaking up with him several times, but couldn't bring herself to do so. After several months of persuasion, Hojo had finally convinced Kagome to go out with him. Kagome wanted to give him a chance.  
  
Her friends frequently asked her why she didn't like Hojo.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome would reply.  
  
But all of her friends knew the answer. There was still a little hope that Kagome would see Inu yasha again and it was nagging her. She tried forgetting about him, but it was impossible. The bond they shared as childhood friends was so strong and she didn't want to erase her happiest memories.  
  
"Kagome?" a girl's voice asked. It seemed like that person was a million miles away. "Kagome!"  
  
Back in reality, Kagome found herself staring back at Yuka's face. "Huh?" Her three friends surrounded her, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
First day of school......... what a drag.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome glanced up as she walked into her classroom. Hojo waved her over to his group of friends. She straightened her everyday green miniskirt and started towards him, tentatively.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, wow, I'm so glad we're in the same class again!" Hojo said, brushing his sandy-brown hair out of his face and taking Kagome's hand into his. She smiled at him and then, let her eyes wander around the classroom, searching the faces of her friends.  
  
She saw that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were all in her class. They were surrounded by a group of girls, talking loudly and giggling. At the corner of the room, sat a girl with long black hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango weren't best friends, but they waved to each other in the hallways when they saw each other. She glanced at a boy sitting near Sango and laughed. Miroku. Tall and handsome, with his slightly long hair tied back, he had a reputation of being a pervert. Even he, himself, couldn't deny it. Kagome knew that they secretly liked each other, but they wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Hojo? I'm going to talk to you later, okay? I want to go say hi to my friends." Hojo nodded and reluctantly let go of her hand.  
  
Curious of what they were talking about, Kagome walked over to the big group of girls. They were so busy gossiping that they didn't notice her approach. She caught bits of their conversations. "—I know, I saw him this morning!" "He's so hot!!" "He looked right into my eyes and I felt my heart melting." Kagome stared blankly.  
  
"Kagome! We're in the same class again!" Ayumi shrieked happily, when she finally saw her. "Are we lucky or what?" Everyone stopped talking for a second, and greeted Kagome. Kagome recognized most of the girls from the previous year.  
  
"Sorry we didn't notice you come in......... but did hear the rumors?" Eri asked, her eyes glittering mischievously. "Everyone's talking about this new foreign exchange student from America. We heard that he lived here before, but moved to America when he was really young."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. So that's what they were talking about, Kagome thought. Another guy. Kagome just sat back, not making any comments. She already had Hojo and he was what anyone could wish for.  
  
"Too bad he's not in our class," Ayumi was saying.  
  
"Yeah," Yuka agreed. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"I'd faint if he asked me out! .........but the weird thing is, he seems so ignorant. The only person I saw him talking to today was Miroku........."  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
By lunchtime, Kagome was so sick of listening to everyone talk about the new exchange student, so she decided she had to stay away from Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri for a while. She walked into the school cafeteria to search for Hojo.  
  
Two hands reached out from behind all of a sudden, covering Kagome's eyes. "Guess who?" a deep, male voice asked. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Takuya, one of her closest friends.  
  
"Hey, Takuya," Kagome greeted.  
  
Takuya dropped his hands. Kagome turned around, looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled. She loved his spiked hair, with blondish highlights. If he were just a random guy at school, she would've fallen for him, but they were just friends. Takuya was the one who had always been there for Kagome. When Kagome was in second grade, she had been so vulnerable and depressed. The only person who got through her was Takuya. From then on, Kagome always thought of him as her own brother.  
  
"What's up, Kag?" he asked, smiling down at her. "Too bad we're not in the same class. Now I can't copy off of your homework!"  
  
Kagome laughed and shoved him playfully. "Right."  
  
"So, what are you standing here for?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Hojo. We're supposed to have lunch together."  
  
"Hojo? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you! I just saw Hojo a while ago, he told me to tell you that he wasn't going to make it to lunch with you. He has some kind of meeting that he didn't hear about until today," Takuya informed.  
  
"What? But today's just the first day of school!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think they called back some people from student council last year to talk about this special program we're going to have this year. That's all he told me about."  
  
"Oh........." Takuya saw Kagome's face drop.  
  
"Why don't you have lunch with your old wonderful friend today?" Takuya asked, grinning. "You don't want to leave me all alone, do you?"  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling gratefully. "Let's go eat outside. It's a nice weather today."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out the school building. "So, how are things going with Amy?" Kagome asked. Amy was a pretty girl, with short brown hair. She had a nice and easygoing personality. Takuya and Amy had been going out ever since she could remember. They made such a cute couple.  
  
"Great, I guess. Just the same as usual," Takuya replied. ".........actually, she's been acting a little weird lately."  
  
"Oh, really? What do you mean 'weird'?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that she's been canceling most of the dates we planned."  
  
"Maybe she is just busy with her family or something."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe."  
  
'*~'*~'*~'*`'*~'*~'*~'*~  
  
A/N: Finally done with this chapter! Not a really good ending, but still, I updated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wishes  
  
Summary: Inu yasha leaves Kagome all alone in their childhood life. Kagome is left heartbroken. She writes to him, but never receives an answer... What happens when they finally meet again?

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
She waved good-bye to a couple of her school friends when she walked passed them.  
  
Kagome stopped by her locker after school that day, and then headed towards the school entrance. Hojo had basketball practice that day, which left her with no ride. The hallway was still packed with students, so she felt no need to hurry. She was to meet Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka at the student parking lot in a while.  
  
Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Takuya."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just confirming our Saturday plans. I want to make sure you're not going to be out with your other friends. We're still on right?" Takuya asked.  
  
His parents were going out of town that weekend and his girlfriend had canceled their date plans again, so they decided to do something for the heck of it. They had lived next door to each other for most of their lives; they almost went over to each other's house whenever they felt like it, so it didn't really matter.  
  
"Yup. I'll rent a movie just in case we get too sick of our talks."  
  
Takuya laughed. "Alright. Well, see you later, I guess."  
  
"Yeah.........Bye."  
  
Kagome inhaled the nice scent of air as she exited the school main building.  
  
She searched for her friends and caught parts of useless conversations as a couple of girls walked by. "—What's his name again?" someone asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. They were obviously still talking about 'him,' the foreign exchange student. Of course, she hadn't gotten a glimpse of him yet, so she didn't find anything so amusing about him yet.  
  
A girl giggled and replied, "Inu yasha or something like that."  
  
_Inu......... yasha?  
_  
Just that name brought back so many memories and hurt.  
  
Kagome felt her stomach tie in knots as her heart thudded. She felt sweat trickling down the nape of her neck, yet she felt excited. _Anyone else could be named Inu yasha, though_, she argued with herself. Excited whispers and giggles soon filled the air. Two girls in her view stopped talking and started pointing hysterically, "There he is!"  
  
Kagome snapped her head towards the direction they were pointing. He stood out from the rest of the crowd. She recognized him right away, with his silver-white hair and golden eyes.  
  
Inu yasha. It had to be him, her former best friend.  
  
Her heart ached as she tried to catch his eyes. He seemed to glance at her for a second, but then turned around with his back facing her and disappeared through the crowded mass of people without another glance.  
  
_What's up with him?_ Kagome wondered. _Maybe he didn't see me..._

* * *

Kagome hurried over to where her three friends were shrieking over something Yuka had said. She watched as Ayumi whack her playfully. "You lucky-bum!"  
  
"Am I missing something?" Kagome asked walking up to them.  
  
"Inu yasha's in Yuka's class!!!" Ayumi practically screamed in her face.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's great, you guys." Then, her face fell and broke into a thoughtful look as she recalled what had happened earlier.  
  
"What's up?" Yuka asked, perplexed.  
  
"I don't know........." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"It's just that......... I don't know. It's really weird."  
  
".........What's really weird?"  
  
"Well, you know Inu yasha? The one who was my best friend when I was in first grade and then moved away."  
  
"Yeah." Eri nodded. "I was in your class, wasn't I? Why?" Then her eyes practically popped out. "Is—is that _him?_ The foreign exchange student?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about??" Yuka asked, still looking as confused as ever.  
  
Kagome just stared ahead, not seeming to hear her remark.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure if he is. He definitely resembles the Inu yasha I knew, but when I saw him today, he acted as if he didn't know me. It's either he's purposely avoiding me, doesn't recognize me, didn't see, me or it's really _not_ him."  
  
"Whoa, but didn't you say that he just moved somewhere else......... in _Japan?_ The one who goes to our school right now is from _America_. I think you got them confused." Eri stared at Kagome with a worried face. "I know you really miss your old friend and got hurt when he didn't bother to—"  
  
"Eri," Ayumi hissed. "Don't rub it in."  
  
"Oops. Sorry," Eri apologized meekly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but don't you remember that he used to live here in Japan as well? You even told me that yourself. He lived in Japan, moved to America, and then moved back here for some unknown reasons." Kagome continued, not acknowledging Eri's comment. "When Inu yasha told me that he was moving, he hadn't known his new address, but gave it to me later on. I mailed him a couple times—well, a lot more—but never got a reply. It's probably because he moved _again_. It would make perfect sense."  
  
Eri looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, that could be true, but you said that you tried mailing him almost right after he moved right? Wouldn't he have gotten that already? They wouldn't move right after they just moved."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Kagome's eyebrows narrowed in concentration, but then she looked up and smiled. "Actually, I'm not going to worry about it at this moment. Let's go have some ice cream like we said we would," she said cheerfully.  
  
Eri glanced at Yuka and Ayumi hesitantly, and then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Inu yasha finally managed to get through the crowded hallway and the group of giggly fan girls who kept trailing after him, asking for his phone number and thrusting their own cell numbers and address to him. He didn't complain or brag that he was blessed with good looks, but he had to admit that it became irritating at times.  
  
He couldn't seem to focus at all that day in school. All he could think of was that girl he left behind in America. He had thought he loved her, but it turned out that she was a complete different person he thought she was. It didn't help him focus any better on his schoolwork when girls went squealing over him.  
  
Now, there was one more problem he had to deal with.  
  
_Kagome Higurashi.  
_  
That day when he had gone to school, he never thought he would end up seeing her there. Out of the many schools there were, he had coincidently chosen the one his former best friend went to.  
  
He knew that he had broken her heart once before, but he wasn't about to do it again. He would just stay out of her way and hope that she didn't recognize him. He had no intention of getting into any other relationships, much less one with Kagome. He'd be leaving soon anyway.  
  
Everything wasn't going the way he planned they would go.  
  
The only goal he was trying to achieve during his stay at Tokyo was to forget his ex and return home, but Kagome just popped out of nowhere. It was going to be harder for him to forget about Kikyo now that Kagome was here, reminding him of her.  
  
Inu yasha chuckled suddenly, when he remembered that the only reason he had gone out with Kikyo at the first place was because of Kagome.  
  
He'd met Kikyo when he entered middle school. He was amazed at how much she resembled Kagome and soon became good friends with her. They had a good thing going on between them the summer before high school. Now, two years later, it ended.  
  
Inu yasha sighed.  
  
The only good thing that came out of the whole day was the fact that he made a new friend. Inu yasha had reluctantly let himself open up to one person, Miroku. He was a perverted one, but surprising, he always eased his mood.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, they haven't actually met yet, but I'm positive they will in the next chapter. And if it's too confusing, I'll rewrite it. 


End file.
